dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zico
thumb|161px Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 지코 | Zico *'Nombre Real:' 우지호 | Woo Ji Ho *'Posiciónthumb|332px|Zico':' Cantante, rapero, compositor, productor, MC y modelo.' *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Mapo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''182cm. *'Peso: 65kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal: Virgo. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Mono. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor TaeWoon de SPEED. *'Agencia: Seven Seasons Programas de TV *'''2012: MTV "The Show" - |Como MC junto a P.O|. *'2011:' SBS/MTV "Studio C" - |MC junto a Sang Chu y Shorry J Mouth|. Programas de Radio *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio - |Junto a Jae Hyo y Kyung|. *'2013:' FM Date. Experiencia Compuso y rapeó en: *El single digital Harmanix |Letter|. *"Hope for Korea Hip Hop" en la pista de Cho PD |Victory|. *"Origin of Species" & "Map Music" de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint |2 The Hard Way|. * "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Same Spot in the End|. *El single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Acquaintance|. *"Hero Music" de Bizniz |Ego|. *Faddy Robot |Foundation Vol. 1|. *"It's Not Over" de Miss. S, en el mini álbum |Miss Independent|. Rapeó: *"Expectations Of K-HipHop" junto a Cho PD y Park Kyung |Blockbuster|. *Junto a Outsider "And The winner is". *Scotch VIP; "Finale" Ft. Park Kyung. Participó en: *"Marshmellow" de IU, en la parte del rap. *El concierto M.net de Aura. *Talk To My Face de D-UNIT, en la parte del rap. Produjo: *El single "Luv Me" de D-UNIT. *El single "Stay Alive" de D-UNIT. *El 'Album Affirmative Chap 1' de D-UNIT. *Hizo el primer volumen de Mixtape'' |''Zico on the Block|. *Participó en la producción del primer single de Block B; |''Do u wanna B?|''. *Escribió y compuso la canción "Headbanging" de OFFROAD. *Tiene en total 8 Mixtapes creados por él mismo. *El tercer mini-álbum de Block B; |Very Good|. Discografía Colaboraciones *Red Lipstick - Hyorin ft Zico. *"Just Follow" - Hyuna ft. Zico. *"Mic ceremony" - 11evn ft Zico. *"Hot MC" - Jkyun ft. Zico. *"Acquaintance" - Jung Seul Gi ft. Zico. *"Pride" - FAME-J ft. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아. *"OASIS" - PIA ft Zico Golden Time pt.9. *"Talk To My Face" - D-UNIT ft Zico. *"Feel So Young" - Ugly Duck ft. Crush, Zico. *It's Not Over - Miss $ feat. Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon of Block B |álbum repackaged|. *What do I do - Song Min Ho Mino ft. Zico. *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP feat. Jay Moom, Minho, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala. Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Block B. *'Educación:' **Asiste al Music High School Seúl. *'Nombres artísticos anteriores: '''Nacseo o garabato y Raga Map. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor Taewoon de SPEED. *'Hobbies:' Comprar, leer y ver comedias americanas. *'Especialidades:' Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas. *'Religión:' Católico. *'Tipo ideal:' Le gustan las chicas "llenas". Dijo: "''Lo que más odio es cuando una chica usa pantalones ajustados y queda ese espacio entre sus piernas, me gustan los muslos que lo llenan". Agregó: "Yo encuentro que una chica arrogante es sexy cuando comete un error. Cuando una chica está avergonzada por haber cometido un pequeño error, encuentro que es atractiva". Y dio un ejemplo: Le gusta cuando una chica llena de orgullo se le cae algo al suelo y lo levanta precipitadamente. *Fue trainee de la SM Entertainment. Se rumoreó que iba a pertenecer a SHINee pero él mismo lo desmintió en el programa 'Let Me Show'. *Zico tiene una gran colección de Hello Kitty; es un gran fan de ella. *Estudió en Canadá cuando era pequeño, pero volvió a Corea porque echaba de menos a su madre. Luego, estudió en China y después en Japón, donde vivió en Shinjuku durante tres años y medio. *'Origen de su nombre artístico "ZICO":' en Japón le llamaban "Jiko". "Zi" en coreano se pronuncia "Ji", en Japón al nombre propio se le añade la partícula "ko" al final del nombre. *El Mixtape "ZICO ON THE BLOCK" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en sólo dos semanas. *Conoce a Park Kyung desde que estaban en primaria. *Cuando Zico y Park Kyung estaban en secundaria, salieron con la misma chica. *En el 2012 se le diagnosticaron nódulos en la garganta, por lo que no ha podido participar activamente en las promociones de "Nanlina" en Japón. Debiendo mantener reposo en su casa. *Zico lleva un tatuaje en la clavícula''' que dice "John The Apostle" (Juan, el Apóstol), el cual se puede ver en el vídeo de Very Good , un poco en el de Nillili Mambo , y en varios conciertos. *También tiene dos tatuajes en su brazo derecho de la cara de la Virgen con una manta y en ella, la cara de Cristo, en su abdomen lateral, tiene un tatuaje de avispas en representación a las BBC y su significado por el día en que Block B ganó el Inkigayo 13/10/2013. *Zico escribió en su twitter, que lo de su asma es mentira y que tiene un aliento considerablemente, más grande, al de una persona normal. *Es considerado uno de los mejores raperos de la industria del K-Pop. *Sabe dibujar muy bien. *Es zurdo. *Es el primer ídolo en ser nominado para los "Hip Hop Playa Awards 2011", en la categoria 'Best Featuring' con la canción "Mic Ceremony". *Es parte del grupo '''92 Line, el cual esta conformado por Kyung, C.A.P de Teen Top, Seung Hyun y Min Hwan de FT Island. *Tuvo la oportunidad de participar en "SCOTCH VIP - Finale 2011" JAY MOON, MINO, YAMMO, VEE X KILLA, 한해, 박경, 콸라, ZICO. Canción producida por los mismos, en una colaboración con Lime de Hello Venus quien se dedicaba a componer antes de su debut oficial. *Es amigo de Rap Monster, líder de BTS, ya que ambos se conocen hace años, desde que eran rappers underground, producían y rapeaban juntos. *Es cercano a Baro de B1A4. *Visitó a Min Ho de WINNER y le dio consejos para ser un buen líder. *Es amigo cercano a Amber Liu de f(x). *Cumple el mismo día y mes que Nana Integrante de After School y de la Sub Unidad Orange Caramel. *Narae de SPICA lo escogió como su tipo ideal. *Es amigo de Jay Park. *Zico asistió al funeral de una BBC por el trágico accidente del Ferri Sewol, Los miembros de la familia de la chica sabían que era gran fan de Zico y gracias a un conocido, éste fue capaz de contactar con el mánager de Block B. Zico asistió al funeral de la chica y consoló a la familia. (La noticia fue publicada en Nate el 30/04/2014) Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galería Ziico01.jpg Zico02.jpg Zico03.jpg Zico04.jpg Zico05.jpg Zico06.jpg Zico07.jpg Zico08.jpg 1460949 760491423977753 233019947 n.jpg 1451585_687652211258434_88534633_n.jpg 1380239_673101389380183_2072333902_n.jpg|Zico 1464606_690435510980104_1736008834_n.jpg|Zico Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:Seven Seasons